Jomei Kujo (JJAA)
Jomei Kujo (空条舒明 "Kujo Jomei") Is the protagonist of Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. Jomei works as a private detective in the Japanese town of Nishimoto and when his sister, Jocelyn Joestar travels to his town, he gets involved in a large murder mystery involving Akane Yoshiryu. Appearence Jomei Kujo is a boy of about average height and build, his hair is naturally black but he dyed it white to fit his outfit, at the very back and front of his hair, the dye is starting to go away, revealing the black underneath. Jomei wears a white coat with a golden chain going behind him and connecting both pockets on the sides, his hat is also white with custom golden buttons on it, one of them is square with a hand symbol on it. After his first fight with Akane, the back of his hat is blown of, leaving it torn and with burn marks, the buttons also end up cracked. His pants and shoes are the only part of his outfit that aren't white, his pants are light blue jeans and his shoes are usually black sneakers. Personality Much like all his predecessors, Jomei is quite heroic, he does all in his power to solve his cases and beat his enemies, he is not in his job for money, just to do what he feels is right, by any means necessary. Despite that, if Jomei gets an opportunity to get more money, he'll take it no matter what Jomei seems to have heired his dad's rebelious nature, preferring to not follow someone else's idea unless his fails, which, most of the time, they do. He has an odd fixation with marine biology and birds, his favourite animal being one of, if not, the most common sea bird, the seagull. Jomei actually dreams of being a marine biologist some day, which is what he's studying for. History Childhood Jomei Kujo was born in 1994, his father was Jonathan Joestar, grandson of Jorge Joestar and his mother was(is) the ex-pop star Ayumi Kujo, who released many hit songs and albums since she was fourteen, but she retired to have her son. His father got discovered by Rita Fort, his legal wife, after a phone call and Jonathan was forced to go back to the US, leaving Ayumi to take care of Jomei for herself. In school, Jomei was a rather bad student but only repeated a year once, since then he studied harder and harder so he could achieve his dream of being a marine biologist. Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable TBA Abilities Martial Arts Training: Jomei started taking martial arts classes at the end of 2012, so he can hold off on his own. 'Knowledge: '''He is able to recite the full names of three different species of dolphins and two species of starfish, among other things he picked up via Internet or school. 'Stand: '''Jomei's Stand is Sky with Diamonds, a thin robotic figure capable of manipulating wind vectors. Trivia * His catchphrase is the exact same as (one of) his counterpart(s) in the original universe, Jotaro Kujo * When his hat is blown up by Akane, it looks like Jotaro's odd hair-hat hybrid. Category:Characters Category:JJAA Characters Category:Stand users Category:Jojo Category:Protagonists Category:Males